The present invention relates to a driver's seat for automobiles, and more particularly to a liftable driver's seat for automobiles.
It is generally desirable for an automobile driver to sit on the driver's seat at the most convenient position relative to e.g. the steering wheel, etc. However, it is generally the case that the driver's seat is fixedly set on the automobile floor, although forward and rearward movement to a limited extent may be allowed in some automobiles. Therefore, it has been desired to develop a driver's seat which can not only be shifted forward or rearward to a sufficient degree, but also can be raised or lowered to some extent.
It is true that various attempts to develop a driver's seat which meets such requirements have already been made. However, they are all complicated in construction, making the manufacture difficult and also very expensive.